eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The "Travels" of Yun Zi Timeline
Notes :See the Days of Summer page for more details. *When it was introduced in Aug. of 2017, a new quest was added each week, for nine weeks in a row. Kander announced that this quest series is going to remain active indefinitely. *Because all of the quests were released already, all of the quests can be completed in succession. *You have to do the quest line with only one character per account to unlock access to "buy" the items on all of your characters account-wide. *The quests are not level bound, but take you to high-danger locations, so a character that is well-geared saves frustration. A character with a flying mount is almost a necessity when you travel to The Withered Lands. **'Warning:' some players report that entering Skyshrine does not update, even though the level requirement to enter that area was waived for this series, so going on an appropriate adventure level character is advised. ***''The price for each item is ' =Quests= 2017 # The "Travels" of Yun Zi - An Oasis For Your Thoughts # The "Travels" of Yun Zi - In a Kingdom Far Away # The "Travels" of Yun Zi - Echoes of the Past # The "Travels" of Yun Zi - Kunark or Bust # The "Travels" of Yun Zi - I Need to See Moors Places # The "Travels" of Yun Zi - Ice to See Velious # The "Travels" of Yun Zi - An Eternity Without You # The "Travels" of Yun Zi - Tears for Fears # The "Travels" of Yun Zi - An Altar-Nate Malice 2018 #The new "Travels" of Yun Zi - Antonica or Bust #The new "Travels" of Yun Zi - Commonlands, Uncommon Heart #The new "Travels" of Yun Zi - Run Nektulos Forest Run #The new "Travels" of Yun Zi - Thundering Steppes By Steppes #The new "Travels" of Yun Zi - Disenchanting the Enchanted #The new "Travels" of Yun Zi - To Zek With It. #The new "Travels" of Yun Zi - Feerrott Not, I Shall Find You #The new "Travels" of Yun Zi - Defrosting Everfrost #The new "Travels" of Yun Zi - Having Fun Storming Lavastorm 2019 #Yet more "Travels" of Yun-Zi - Once Again in the Desert #Yet more "Travels" of Yun Zi - Skies the Limit #Yet more "Travels" of Yun Zi - ECHO ECHo ECho Echo echo #Yet more "Travels" of Yun Zi - Rising to the Occasion #Yet more "Travels" of Yun Zi - More Moors #Yet more "Travels" of Yun Zi - Destined for Destiny #Yet more "Travels" of Yun Zi - Eternally Eternity #Yet More "Travels" of Yun Zi - Returning to Tears #Yet More "Travels" of Yun Zi - Altering the Altar =Rewards= For each week completed, you receive Days of Summer Week X "currency". Unlike other special event currency this is not accumulated, but acts as an unlock. To check which weeks you have unlocked, check the Currency tab on any of your character window; because the unlocks are account wide, all characters will list which week/s you've finished. *'2017': For more details on the rewards, see the general page, Days of Summer: 2017 which uses the "Days of Summer Week X" currency *'2018': For more details on the rewards, see the general page, Days of Summer: 2018 which uses the "Days of Summer: 2018 Week X" currency *'2019''': For more details on the rewards, see the general page, Days of Summer: 2019 which uses the "Days of Summer: 2019 Week X" currency